User talk:Echostar/Archive14
It's like you don't think I read my owls... Thank you Echo...for the second reminder right BELOw the first...and edit conflicting my archiving of my talk page. :P *sigh* I guess since you're SO insistant, I'll post now... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) First Years RP Hey Echo! I started an rp between the first years in the Viaduct Courtyard. Post with your first year when you can? Just thought you'd want to know. :P Stalker Yup...they're pretty close. They're both reckless and (with each other) selfless...which makes things interesting. Jaina's had no way to learn Legilimency yet...but now she at least knows the basics...which could be quite dangerous indeed. It will be interesting to see how things unfold later this year, and we'll see what happens with Joseph...though if he's in St. Mungoes for being crazy, I'm not sure it actually matters... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Exactly! Too young, and look what happens? :P But sure. Feel free to pick somewhere and get started. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I feel like you feel strongly about this for some reason...maybe it's the caps misleading me... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't put that idea into Lily's Head though...I could easily see her starting to blame the Order for everything, since that's when it started. ...she might get so convinced she'd hunt them all down...one by one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Lily doesn't know about Teresa's books....so that would have to come from Mary/Teresa basically giving Lily an invite. Also...with the Orphanage's RPer now gone, I'm going to Assume Emily got some of the info she needed from there, and I'll start the next step in her search. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it'll be sudden...and she'll say goodbye. She's still really hesitant since she doesn't know the right choice...and in this case not making a choice is better than making the wrong one. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Bubbles I was going to go clear out a couple extra bubbles from my template...do you need Lily3 (her silver dress from La Lune Bllue) still, or can I archive it agan for a while? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) How do you solve a problem like Nergüi? She's Mongolian, but she's using Khazakh for her incantations. If this is too much, I'll have her learn some basic Latin quickly. :P Alex Jiskran 12:57, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Incantations It is established in the discussion on non-verbal magic in the books, that the incantation focuses and shapes the power to the desired effect, but that variations can work. I can see no logic in Africans and Asians being bound basically to Latin, when they would have their own ancient and mystical tongues. Alex Jiskran 13:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Open Source To be honest, when I use Google translate, I'm delibrately picking the second or third option each time, presuming it to be rarer or more old-fashioned, so as GM you're welcome to say that any of her pronouncements are wrong (though preferably not too many :) ). Alex Jiskran 13:23, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Reasons A variety of things. Her reports don't always seem to match up. With Scott/Andrew she didn't mention her legillemency skill, and Ferlen wouldn't have known except for Renee's report. She reported Devin Mullins dead, and his body destroyed, but Ferlen's found out he's alive. While she supposedly is working on auror cases and maintaing her cover, it seems like there's times she off doing other things, and he doesn't know what. He doesn't actually know anything's wrong...but he's starting to suspect she's not being honest. Best case she's not following protocol, worst case she's a traitor of some kind. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Lockdown I hope everything is ok. CK isn't around right now (I don't think). She had an interview today, so hopefully that's going well there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:53, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure...anything specific in mind? If not, maybe Ash/Paige? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm good with whatever...feel free to post and I'll follow along. Also...once she's better and mobile, Jaina might be visiting Turner. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:00, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: to everything Praying praying praying for your school. I hope everything is okay, and trust God is holding your school in His arms like really super tight right now. I've been in a lockdown situation before in high school (twice). Not fun. Also, I'm good with whatever for the Benjamin/Mary RP. :) You let me know. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Ash He's very perceptive..and her drive and getting defensive over his suggestions made him confident he was reading her right. Also, do I get a congrats owl for every 1k edits now? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I' very sorry to hear that Echo. I know it's hard to go through, and if you need a RP to help get your mind off things, I would be glad to try and help. I'm available until just about noon my time, when we have friends coming over to play games all afternoon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Just so you know, (so I'm putting it here), Emily was basically going to hell the Auror head, "I'm here to catch a known criminal who's evaded us for years. I've gotten recent information they're here. They're part of the group called the Black Parade. I'm going to use whatever means necessary to capture this criminal, so stay out of my way." Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Questionnnnnnn :D So I just had a simple question, who is able to sort characters on the wiki? Sorry if I'm being a bother but I would just like to know how long it will be until my character is sorted ^-^ Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 05:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Kiano and Patricia I'm up for this roleplay if you are. :) 17:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Soooo. . . Okay so I'm just wondering if we're still up for the Patricia and Greyson roleplay? Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 05:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bday I was checking birthdays, and Ferlen's is tomorrow (Halloween) if you wanted to do a RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bedroom Thanks! I thought you were going to say 'It's a little girly' and I was going to replay 'I know...but I can't seem to find a green bedromo that looks like it belongs in a castle, but is semi-modern for Ash and DOESN'T look girly'. ...but since you like it...nevermind. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Troll Come kick him before I lose my cool please!! I beg you ;( 20:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) (Party) First of all, congrats on becoming an aunt for the first time (the third time over)! I'm glad to hear everything worked out. Second I think his bubble is like that because when I made it (back when he was a first year) he didn't like being related to his family, so I left it off and haven't thought about it since. I could probably add it back now if I really cared...maybe next time I'm tinkering with my bubbles I will. Thirdly, I'm leaving his PA thing until he meets his new boss. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Basically what Bond said at the start. Congrats, and I'm glad everything worked out for the best! :) Enjoy your new nephew! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure I can post first. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Birthday We could work it into the one we're presently doing. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:40, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Family Tree? Hey! I had a question for you and I hope it's not to confusing xD I wanted to know if you would like to create a character that is in a family tree with some other characters that other users have and possibly might make, the characters being Charlie Cloud and Warren Cloud with more characters to come later. They'll all be apart of the Cloud Family Tree and you're welcome to make a cousin, sibling, aunt or whatever. Just let me know so we can converse and figure things out ^-^ 03:43, February 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kimi and Patricia Hey :D Yeah, I'd love another RP between them. If you want you can start somewhere and just let me know next time we're both on chat. Or maybe after the ball would be a better idea? I don't know. Emma tigerlily 14:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RPs I'm working today (oobviously), and it might be a busy day. We can RP, but I may be on and off with odd times between posts. Also a reminder I'm leaving on vacation Friday evening (20th) and will be back on Tuesday the 3rd of March. I won't be able to post or get on through that period. I was thinking about having Lily leave before I go on my trip, so you can do the RPs with Ashley and such while I'm gone. That, and since this week we're celebrating Christmas, and Lily's B-day is Dec 24th, I thought it would be an appropriate day for that too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I'm good for any or all of those. Post as you get the chance, and I'll follow when I'm able. Also, I didn't know if you or CK wanted to post (or both) on the Jaina RP in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries/Fourth Floor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Mary can be the hero...maybe even using one of Lily's recipees. In fact, if you and Aly wanted to start her recovery next week while I'm gone, that's fine...just as long as she's not fully recovered yet, or Jaina doesn't know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I honestly don't know. I don't remember exactly how or why I created the potion (what was wrong with Mary). I would guess it would require a few changes (maybe a variation on the anti-fire potion, but for cold instead) added instead of some of the current ingredients. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Also, you'll be able to do Ashley and Luca next week while I'm gone. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP I hope the funeral goes...I'm not really sure hwo to finish that sentence. I guess what I really want to say is I'm sorry for your loss, and I wish your family well going through this hard time. I probably won't get to RP with you as I'm off in about 3 hours, but I will be thinking about you and your family today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:15, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Your Story Too You had as big a part of writing that story as I did...take a little credit. ;). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Ummmmmm.... Ashley/Renee again? Now that she's... out and about? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 23:10, February 22, 2015 (UTC) RE:idea If you want. :) That might be interesting, yeah. I have to go soonish, because I'm getting my hair cut, but you can start, and I'll follow. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Just a quick question... A student wouldn't be able to go to St. Mungo's during term time, would they? I know they have the Healers at school, but if they were worried it was something more serious? 23:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I swear I'm not. :P Renee/Teresa? Benry? Hope/Teresa? Hope/Mary? Charity/Mary? Charity.... Teresa? Adelina/Aydan? Thomas/Patricia? The course of true love never did run smooth 15:19, February 24, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi! :) Yeah, sure, I'd love to :) You can pick where, I don't know where Patrica might be found normally, but Kimi wanders so she can be anywhere :D Emma tigerlily 16:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Posted back :) (Sorry I was a while, Carmas just had their first kiss! *squeal*) :D :: Emma tigerlily 18:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Speeches Psh. You got this. Easy-peasy.|time=19:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC)}} Either is fine by me Pick one and post. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Benry Sure. :P You'll have to find something to RP about though. He's got nothing new. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:06, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hey Echo. It's Moon/TT and I sincerely apologise for not being active that much anymore. I have tons and tons of schoolwork due to GCSE's and the sort and so I may only be able to get in contact once in a while, such as I am doing now. If you want to talk sometime, just leave an owl. MoonlitCastle (talk) 11:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) GM help? We need to get the games wrapped up here, there are too many people that ''can't GM the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game. I was wondering if you could help out? Just release the Snitch, that oughta get people posting on it. (I'm sending this message to a few different people who would be able to, so if someone else gets to it first, don't worry about it.) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive